


Мы помним ее разной

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Diptych, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Задание: Я ностальгирую по месту, в существовании которого даже не уверен.Трактовка задания: Роберт любит не Лианну, а тот образ, который сам себе придумал.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Мы помним ее разной

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Я ностальгирую по месту, в существовании которого даже не уверен.  
> Трактовка задания: Роберт любит не Лианну, а тот образ, который сам себе придумал.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3796E.png)


End file.
